


Falling In

by ncfan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Beginnings, Developing Relationship, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night for beginnings. Set in S2 "A Race Through Dark Places".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In

It's a matter of principle mixed with intensely personal history at the start—Susan Ivanova doesn't like telepaths, she just doesn't. If you're a telepath, and _especially_ if you're Psi Corps, all you need to do is understand that and stay out of her way. Even if she's in a good mood she won't be warm; the best that can be expected is chilly politeness.

That changes a little, with Talia Winters.

Susan watches as Talia peels off the black gloves, bemused. It's very, _very_ late and though normally if someone came calling at this late hour, Susan wouldn't be pleased no matter who it was, for now she can only be curious, and smile a little; the presence of alcohol helps.

Inevitably, Susan's eyes are drawn to Talia's hands. She has nice hands, nicer than Susan would have expected, if she'd ever given thought to such a thing before now. Pale, almost white, the fingers long, the nails kept clipped close. The skin is soft and perfectly devoid of calluses or any sort of blemishes and Susan can only assume that this is the result of a life spent keeping the hands under wraps.

Though Susan isn't sure, she thinks it may have been the aftermath of the whole issue of Alisa Beldon that had her first starting to thaw towards Talia. They were at each other's throats like usual but in the end Susan knew Talia was trying to look out for Alisa and she… _respects_ that. It might have been that or it might not have been but, for whatever reason, lately Susan has been looking at Talia and the antipathy she once had, it just isn't there anymore.

_Must be giving up the ghost._

" _Re-evaluate our relationship."_ It's hard not to restrain a laugh at how ridiculous that sounds and Talia herself acknowledges the absurdity seconds later.

"Unless my being here offends you?"

Talia stares at her, eyebrows raised, waiting. Those blue eyes might as well be carving holes in her head and stripping away everything Susan has to hide, but she doesn't flinch. For the first time, she can accept a truth that she knows she ought to have seen from the start:

There's nothing to fear here, or from her.

"You don't offend me. But that does." Talia, as a person, even as a telepath, doesn't strike revulsion into Susan's heart, not anymore. It's not Talia, but it will always be the Psi Corps, and that can not change. If she wants to go any further, she must understand that.

An uncovered hand strays to Psi Corps symbol and for a moment, Talia hesitates, her eyes wide and huge as if on some dark and terrible precipice. The air grows still and thick, and Susan waits, unreadable even for a telepath.

Then, she takes the pin off and puts it on the counter, and Susan smiles. "Better."

This is a night for beginnings. It can start unimpeded now.


End file.
